Somethings Gotta Give Them The Butterflies
by tearitapartx3
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are nervous around eachother, but soon they have to fess up with their feelings. What happens when they are too nervous to admit how they really feel? It's not the perfect first kiss, or the 'i love you, will you be my girlfriend' but
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. Who does?  
**Summary: **Somethings got to give them those butterflies. Gabriella and Troy are nervous around eachother, but soon they have to fess up with their feelings. What happens when they are too nervous to admit how they really feel? It's not the perfect first kiss, or the 'i love you', but true highschool drama.  
**AuthorsNote: **I swear, I have writers ADD. Haha. Tell me if I should continue. I wanted a highschool fic, since most of mine are older Troyella. You know, the spice of life. Haha. Read and Review.

And with no further adieu.

An awkward silence fell over the teenagers as they sat in the back of the theater, waiting for their parents to pick them up from practice. "Well. That was something I never thought I would do." Troy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No kidding." Gabriella replied, looking down at her shoes. Things had been awkward between them ever since the triple win. Both thought eachother had a rush of defeat after the win, but they knew that they wanted to kiss themselves. Doubts ran through their minds as they sat in the theater seats. "Who would have thought." Gabriella said, finally looking up, "Troy the basketball guy being such a star." She chuckled as Troy joined her. "Well, Ms. Braniac. Did you ever think you would be on a stage singing in front of a good portion of the school?" She took a deep breath, "Never." Troy threw his head back, "Basketball is over." Gabriella just laughed, "Happy?" He closed his eyes, "Estatic."

A car pulled up just as Jack Bolton came through the doors. Perfect timing. "Ms. Montez." He said as he waved, "Congratulations." She smiled, "Thank you Coach." She turned to Troy, "I'll talk to you later. See ya Troy." Troy's heart dropped, "Wait. I'll call you." He said as he gestured with his hands. "Sounds good." "Bye Gabriella." She turned around and waved at him. His face was red. "So, my son has a crush?" Troy rolled his eyes and stampeded to the car. "That was a question." Jack replied with a chuckle. Troy turned around, his face still beat red. "And that was an answer." Troy said as he got in the car. So, everyone knew Troy liked Gabriella but Gabriella. Smooth Troy Bolton. You are the suavest thing on two feet. But ofcourse, Gabriella had the same deal going on. The boy she was obsessing over didn't like her. Or so she thought. Teenagers are so oblivious these days. Sheesh.

Troy threw his bookbag on his bed as he pulled out Algebra II homework. 'What the Hell?' Troy mumbled to himself as he flipped through pages, trying to figure out what he was doing. "Screw it." He said as he closed his notebook. Everyone else seemed to get logs, but him. He picked up the phone and called Gabriella.

"Hey." Gabriella answered, knowing it was Troy. "Hey. What are you up to?" Troy rummaged through his bookbag trying to find notes from Algebra II, but then remembered that he slept through it. "Just got done with homework, and I am completely bored. You?" Troy laughed, "Well see, some people aren't as smart as you, so they are still working, well attempting, on their homework." He heard Gabriella giggle on the other end. His heart melted as he smiled, 'I made her laugh' he thought over and over in his head. "Do you need help?" She asked. "That would be greatly appreciated." He said. Maybe homework wasn't so bad after all. "Well, I know about where you live, so do you want to wait outside or something, and I'll come over?" The biggest smile spread over both faces, "Sure. I'll meet you at the corner." "See you in a few minutes." "See ya."

Troy jumped off his feet and threw back on shoes. Before leaving, he looked around his room, making sure everything was in decent order, and then in the bathroom mirror. He flipped his hair, and then winked in the mirror. Jack laughed as he watched his son. "Hot date?" Troy froze in the bathroom, his face red. "Gabriella is coming over to help me with my homework." Jack grinned, "Do you actually need help, or do you just want to see her?" Troy rolled his eyes, "It's math dad. Do you honestly think that I get it." He headed out the door, 'But it doesn't hurt to spend time with her' he added in his head. He ran outside and to the corner just in time for Gabriella.

"Hey!" Gabriella said excitedly. Troy just kind of stared at her, "Hey." They walked to his house and up to his room. She sat on the edge of his bed, grabbing his book and setting it on her lap. "What page was it?" Gabriella asked him as she flipped through the book, trying to find the most familiar work. "Uh. 668." Troy said as he nervously grabbed his notebook. He laid on his stomach next to where Gabriella was sitting. She stood up and then laid on the bed next to him, but there was distance between the two. "Okay. Log of 4, base 2 equals 2." She said as she wrote it down, numbering it number one on his paper. "The base is going to be your main number when you rewrite it." She said, using few technical words, trying not to confuse him. "So, it would be 2 to the what equals 4." "To the second?" She nodded. "Oh, so the number on the other side of the equals sign is the little upper thing." Gabriella laughed, "An exponent." Troy just mouthed 'oh'. "So, if log of eight, base 2, equals what?" "Let's see." Troy thought, drawing numbers in the air with his pencil, "Two to the what equals eight. Uhm, three?" Gabi laughed, "There you go." "But what about these?" He said as he pointed to problems further down. "Natural law? Troy, don't get ahead of yourself now. Let's do number three before thirty four." Troy just laughed.

By six thirty, Troy knew everything about the chapter. He was relieved. There was a knock on the door as Jack came in, "Gabriella, would you like to stay for dinner?" Gabriella looked at Troy, who nodded his head. "Sure. Thank you." "No problem Miss Montez. It will be done in a half an hour or so." With that he closed the door again. Troy sat up and close the book and his notebook. "Thank you soo much Gabi." 'He called me Gabi', Gabriella thought as she smiled. "Glad I could help." She said with a smile. "So, how about Sharpay lately?" Troy asked as he jammed the book in his bookbag. "She can be so evil. I just want to tell her that there is no way that I am dropping out of the musical, so she can just forget it." Troy laughed, "Too bad she didn't turn out more like Ryan. He just doesn't talk." Gabi laughed.

"Want to go outside?" Troy asked as she nodded and stood up. They went outside and began to shoot hoops. "I thought you were tired of basketball." Troy shrugged, "Basketball on a team and outside of it is different." He shot it and it went in, and Gabriella followed, mimicking the same shot. "One on one, Bolton?" "You're on Montez." He said as he watched Gabriella dribble down the court. She shot it and it went in. Troy took it and went to the line. "He lines it up, he shoots." He annouched as the ball slid off the rim, "And then Gabriella got it, "And Montez gets the rebound and goes back to the line, laying up and it goes in." Troy just chased her, ignoring the ball. He wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her. "Troy, you better not be losing." Jack called out grinning at his son, who was majorly flirting with Gabriella. "Time for dinner you two." They got up and straightened themselves up and went inside and washed their hands. When Troy was done, he flicked water at her with his hands. "No fair." Gabriella said as she poked him in the side. He squirmed and laughed.

The family got to know Gabriella during dinner, and suprisingly after recent events, they got along great. Soon it was seven thirty. "Uhm, I better get going." Gabriella said after dinner, "Thank you so much for having me over." "You are welcomed over here at any time." Mrs. Bolton said. She got her purse, "Thanks once again." "WAIT!" Troy said, running towards the door, "I'll walk with you." Kelly (mrs. bolton) and Jack stared at eachother and grinned. Gabriella smiled at Troy. "Thanks." "Least I can do, for you helping me with my work." She smiled as they walked out. They chitchatted about random things on their walks, and finally they got to Gabriella's house.

The porchlights shined on the two as they sat there in awkward silence. Not knowing what to do, Troy took his hands out of his pockets and sat there. He wasn't sure whether to kiss her or what. Then he sang in his head 'What you waiting for? Kiss her, Kiss her.' But then he stopped. He looked at her and leaned in. He gently placed his lips on hers as the nervous energy took over. Whoever said the first kiss is the best kiss? They lied. Sure it means alot, but it is just plain awkward. It wasn't a bad kiss, but the two were nervous. They pulled away and smiled at eachother. "I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said as he walked away. "Bye Troy." "Bye Gabi." And with that she went inside her house and sat on the couch.

"You know, I would be pissed off Gabi. But I don't want to ruin your fantastic night." Shoot, she forgot to call. "Sorry." Gabi's mom gave her a warm smile, "Forget about it, but don't let it happen again. Tell me if you are staying for dinner and whatnot." Gabi nodded. "So, what happened with you and Troy." Gabriella blushed and leaned against the door, "Are you two an item?" She laughed, "Not sure." Mrs. Montez just smiled, "Well, did you have a good time?" Gabi nodded and headed upstairs. "Buenos noches, Mija." Gabi rolled her eyes at her mothers spanish, "Night mom." She flopped on her bed.

Fifteen minutes later, she called Troy. "Hey!" He said in a nervous and excited voice. "Uhm, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright, and noone kidnapped you." Troy just laughed, "I'm fine, but thanks for caring." How could she not care? She had true feelings for Troy, she thought. She didn't know much about love, but oh well. "Hey, tomorrow before school, do you want to meet me at the secret spot?" "I'd like that." Gabi said, smiling. "Well, I better get going." She added. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then." "Sounds good." "Goodnight." "Goodnight Troy." With that she hung up the phone and let out a loud and dramatic sigh. She heard her mother laugh from in the hallway, but she didn't care. She was having a great day, and nothing could stop that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing  
**Authors Note: **Gracias for the reviews! They are great! I love you guys! Uhm, here's the next chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but I can't keep my eyes open. So, who watched Miracle Run? ME! Good movie. Zac's such a great actor. Anyways. Here yo go. Chapter Dos

Gabriella woke up, and for the first time in a while, she was excited to be up. She took a shower and blowdried her hair, leaving it down and in curls. She searched her closet high and low for the perfect outfit, and after five attempts, she finally came out in a pair of blue jeans, a brown abercrombie polo with pearls. She slipped on her Steve Madden flats and entered the bathroom, taking out makeup. She put on mascara and some blush and Pink Lemonade lipbalm. She finnished getting ready and headed down the stairs. She ate breakfast, a bagel with cream cheese, and headed upstairs to brush her teeth. She loaded up her bag and got in her mothers car.

Meanwhile, Troy was also in panic at the Bolton's residence. He slid on a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee and a Hollister track jacket. He flipped his hair in the mirror, and smiled. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it. He rushed down the stairs and grabbed a protein bar. He then rushed upstairs to brush his teeth. "Troy, get down here. You said you wanted to get there early. So hurry!" Troy slipped on a pair of tan diesels and slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran outside to his Dad's car.

Troy got there before Gabriella did, and was relieved. He didn't want her to sit up here waiting, thinking he forgot about her. He looked around the secluded hideout, admiring the tulips that grew overhead, capturing the sun in the most perfect way. He heard feel run upstairs, "Hey you!" He heard Gabriella shout. He looked over the ledge and down to the stairs, "Good morning!" Gabriella looked around, "This place gets even better every time I come here." Troy grinned and leaned over onto the ledge, looking out towards the skyline of New Mexico. Gabriella stood next to him, but closer than usual. Troy, very hesitantly, put his hand over Gabriella's. He looked over at her for any sign of emotion, and smiled when she flipped her hand over and enlaced it with his. She looked over and smiled, but both of their faces were red.

'Out with it, Bolton' Troy thought as he looked around. He sighed, gripping a peice of paper in his fist and unfolded it, handing it to Gabriella. She stood there staring at the light pink paper. 'Valentines Day Semi-Formal' she read in her head and smiled as Troy began to speak. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He said, looking over at her. She smiled up at Troy, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I'd love to." Troy stood there shocked. "And well, I was wondering if-" He paused, looking for the perfect words, but his thoughts were scrambled as the warning bell rang, "We should get going." He looked at Gabriella and she nodded. He wished he would have said it, he wished that he didn't pause, but things don't always go so well.

They ran down the stairs, and didn't stop until they got to Darbus' classroom. Gabriella crept into the seat next to Taylor, "Hey girl! Where have you been?" The final bell rang as Gabriella zoned out, staring at Troy, who turned around and smiled at her. "Gabriella?" She shook out of it as she watched Taylors hand wave in front of her face, "Oh, uhm... Nothing." Taylor chuckled, "Yeah right, Montez. You got a little drool on your chin." Gabriella blushed, then as Taylor turned around, she wiped off her chin, just to be sure. Gabriella then laughed at herself for how stupid she was being.

"Troyyy!" Chad said, ruffling his hand playfully through Troy's hair. "Stop it man!" Troy said, shaking his head and let the hair fall in normal position. "What have you been up to?" Troy just smiled, "Nothing." Chad rolled the basketball around on his desk, "Bullshit, man. Spill, now." Then Darbus walked into the room, whistling. All eyes gazed upon Darbus. Sharpay poked Troy with a peice of paper folded up into a tiny square. He looked at his name that was written in cursive on the front, with hearts surrounding it. This wasn't Gabriella's handwriting, but Sharpay's penmenship. Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella, who laughed and he unwrapped it.

Hey Troy! I was wondering if you found a date yet for the dance? Tootles Sharpay

Troy grabbed his pencil and scribbled down the word Yes. He tossed it back to her. Then it was returned to Troy. He was getting fusterated. She asked who.

I'm going with Gabriella.

He tossed it back to her, her eyes buldged out of her eye sockets, looking over at Troy, who was smiling in defeat. She mouthed the word 'Why?' as Troy looked back at Gabriella who seemed to be amused in the conversation. He mouthed back to Sharpay, "It's because I like her." Gabriella looked away and turned to Taylor, smiling. She grabbed a pink pen and paper and began to write.

Okay Tay, here it is.  
Troy asked me to go to the dance w/ him this morning. How exciting! I went over his house to help him  
with homework yesterday. I stayed over for dinner. It was really fun. He kissed me Taylor. Can you  
believe it? He kissed me! And he just told Sharpay that he liked me! Life in New Mexico is good. Haha.  
Love Gabs

She passed it to Taylor, who blurted out an 'aww' in the middle of Darbus' lecture on how The Phantom Of The Opera on stage is much better than the movie, which is true. Everyone turned around and stared at Taylor. "Isn't that the truth!" She said, acting like she was talking about whatever on Earth Mrs. Darbus was talking about. She smiled at Gabriella, who reached into her purse looking at her phone.

One New Text Message : TROY  
_Do you want to come over today after school? We can walk  
home after rehersal._

She looked over across the class room to Troy and smiled. Then the bell rang and the kids hurried out to the hall. Troy bumped into her on purpose, "So, about tonight." Troy said, looking for an answer. Gabriella just nodded, "Sounds great." They enlaced their hands and walked down the hall. Chad walked up to Taylor, "Did we miss something?" Taylor just laughed, "No, just you." He rolled his eyes and walked away, then turned around to face Taylor, but she was gone. He sighed and went to Geometry.

The day finally came to an end, and Troy rushed over to Gabriella's locker. She closed it as they walked out in silence. After five minutes, Troy started to talk, "So." Gabriella swung her arms, and Troy caught the closest hand and held on to it. "Gabi, incase you are completely oblivious, I really like you." This caused a grin to creep up on Gabriella's face, "I like you too Troy." Troy stopped walking, stopping Gabriella with him, "So, what's this mean?" Gabriella just giggled under her breath, looking around at the trees, then her eyes set on Troy's, "What do you call two people who like eachother, and such?" Troy rolled his eyes, "Either boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife. But see, I like to not rush into marriage." Troy teased, grinning. "So, boyfriend and girlfriend it is?" Gabriella asked as she fished around for an answer. He just nodded, kissing her on the cheek, "Nothing has ever sounded better in my life." They relaced hands and continued to walk.

Troy's phone rang as he picked it up. "I'm digging this whole, telling your best friend about your girlfriend deal." Troy rolled his eyes, "I'll call you later okay? I'm with Gabi." "Whatever dude, but I want answers later." Troy laughed, "See ya man." And he hung up the phone. "It's been official for 30 seconds and Chad already calls. I think he's stalking me or something." Troy joked as they approached Troy's house. He opened the door for Gabriella who thanked him. They sat on the couch and watched music videos on MTV. They either criticized the odd dance moves, or sang along with the song. They sat awkwardly on the couch. Gabriella scooched over towards Troy. He looked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He looked for anything to know what to do next, but Gabriella just laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a half an hour, until Mr. Bolton came through the front door. They both jumped apart and sat with their hands at their sides. They could be husband and wife, and still feel awkward together when around Jack.

After Gabriella had left, Troy called Chad. "Answers. I want answers." Chad blurted out. He could hear Taylor's voice in the back. The two had formed an odd friendship over the past month. "Hello to you too?" Troy laughed. "What happened." "We hung out. I kissed her. I asked her to the dance. We hung out. & We're boyfriend and girlfriend." He said in one breath, "And now, anything else, or can I go eat?" Troy mummbled as he searched the fridge. "So you are happy?" Troy rolled his eyes, "You have no idea." He heard Chad laugh at the other end, "You really like her don't you." Troy took in a deep sigh as he threw a microwavable burritto on the plate and slammed the microwave door shut, "I do Chad. I really do. I've never felt this way about a girl." Chad aww'd then stopped, "But you felt this way about a boy?" The alarm buzzed as he opened the door, and got out the burritto, "Shut the fuck up, man. I'm gonna go eat. I'll talk to you later." "Later."

Troy looked at the date on the calandar. Now there is one day he will never forget.

The dance was in two weeks and Gabriella didn't have a dress yet. Her and her mother decided on a bright pink, but changed their minds after finding a lace tea party dress in white, with black on the waist at Jessica McClintock. They immediatly bought it, and matching shoes and jewlrey. They got home and Gabriella fell asleep on the couch. She woke up with many text messages from Chad and Taylor congratulating her. She rolled her eyes and laughed as she flipped to the last one, "He's crazy about you." And that one was from Chad. She deleted all of them except for that one. She smiled as she read it over and over. It was the same vice versa too.


End file.
